bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Invisible
|} Invisible - песня из альбома Elevate, которую написал Карлос Пена. Он говорит, что написал песню, думая о своих фанатах. Они часто пишут ему в твиттере "Заметь меня!", "Для вас я просто невидимка...", поэтому он хотел дать понять, что ребята видят все твитты фанатов и любят их. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Хороший фанатский клип :)thumb|left|300px|Альтернативная версия с главными партиями у Джеймса Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxDo you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder And your world just feels so small Put yourself on the line and time after time Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive Are you out of mind or just invisible But I won't let you fall I'll see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away And night after night, always trying to decide Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd Do you take a chance of stay invisible But I won't let you fall I'll see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible Gotta look far, I'll be where you are I wish you could see what I see So don't ask why, just look inside Baby it's all you need And I don't understand why you won't (you won't) Take my hand and go Cause you're so beautiful And everytime that Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible Перевод У тебя когда-нибудь возникают сомнения, когда ты слышишь раскаты грома, А твой мир кажется настолько маленьким? Будь решительней и раз за разом Сохраняй внутри чувство, будто они не знают, что ты жива Ты стёрлась из памяти или просто невидима? Но я не позволю тебе сдаться, Я узнаю тебя из всех. И я только хочу, чтобы ты знала: Когда огни в городе погаснут, Ты будешь ярко сиять прямо здесь. Ты звезда, и облака - это твой предел, И я буду рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, ты не невидима для меня Ты знаешь, что ты никогда не станешь незаметной. Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о том, что ты стоишь на грани? Чувствуешь, словно сдаёшься, но ты просто не можешь уйти. И ночь за ночью, всегда пытаешься решить, Ты собираешься выступать или потеряться в толпе? Есть ли у тебя возможность оставаться незаметной? Но я не позволю тебе сдаться, Я узнаю тебя из всех. И я только хочу, чтобы ты знала: Когда огни в городе погаснут, Ты будешь ярко сиять прямо здесь. Ты звезда, и облака - это твой предел, И я буду рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, ты не невидима для меня Ты знаешь, что ты никогда не станешь незаметной. Если тебе понадобится уйти далеко, я буду там же, где и ты Я хочу, чтобы ты могла видеть то, что вижу я Не спрашивай, почему, просто загляни внутрь Малышка, это всё, что тебе нужно. И я не понимаю, почему ты не Возьмёшь меня за руку и не пойдёшь. Потому что ты такая красивая И так будет каждый раз Когда огни в городе погаснут, Ты будешь ярко сиять прямо здесь. Ты звезда, и облака - это твой предел, И я буду рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, ты не невидима для меня Ты знаешь, что ты никогда не станешь незаметной. Когда огни в городе погаснут, Ты будешь ярко сиять прямо здесь. Ты звезда, и облака - это твой предел, И я буду рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, ты не невидима для меня Ты знаешь, что ты никогда не станешь незаметной.